La vie à bord
by La Chatte de la Musique
Summary: AU: Seychelles, an ordinary girl, is kidnapped by the one thing she hates the most in this world. Pirates.
1. Introduction

It was a busy day at the salon as usual; drunken men everywhere and prostitutes making their ways around. Seychelles sighed as she stared at all of the commotion around her. Quickly hustling to get the orders of the men and women who had ordered drinks, she gathered them and brought them back to the customers. Pirates. They were always in this salon. She didn't like them one bit; the stench, the language, everything about them disgusted her. They always seemed so vulgar and deranged to her at least.

The brown colored girl put on a smile as she served them; she had done this for two years now, and was finally getting the hang of it. The only reason she had taken the job was to help provide for her parents and younger sisters. However, she always regretted taking this job. The money she earned was enough, but the customers always bothered her. She knew she was lucky the pirates that always came to the salon were just harmless. She had heard scary stories about pirates who took captive some of the workers and would kill them at the end.

"Seychelles! Bring this young man a bottle of rum!" Screamed the owner of the salon. Seychelles turned and nodded doing as told; her dark brown and maroon dress brushing up against the crowded tables filled with people drunkenly laughing. She placed the bottle of rum on the table and left; it was almost time for the salon to close anyway. Moving towards the owner of the salon, a tall yet boisterous woman, she smiled in relief as the owner smiled at. "Thank you for helping me again."

"It was honestly no problem, Madame Papillon!" Seychelles replied sighing, "It's almost time to close though, isn't it?"

The owner nodded, "Yes, but I was wondering if you could stay and help a little bit more afterwards? I need help cleaning, of course."

Seychelles nodded, and the owner moved away. Madame Papillon was trying to get all of the pirates out now. After they had all left and Seychelles had cleaned up the salon she went up to her room; she no longer stayed with her family since she was making her own money, but she did send home half of what she earned.

As the young girl climbed into bed and lay down, she stared at the ceiling. She had been living for 20 years and nothing had happened as of yet that was exciting or thrilling to her. She supposed it was a good thing nothing terribly exciting had turned up in her life though, because she always feared it would end up horribly. Turning to her side, she closed her eyes and dozed off to a deep slumber.


	2. Chapitre 1

Walking in the marketplace looking for fish to buy for the Salon as Madame Papillon had asked of her, Seychelles smiled to herself. She loved shopping in the marketplace; it was one of her favorite things to do once a week. The bustling streets and the selling of fresh foods always amazed her; not to mention the more expensive items that she admired from afar always grabbed her attention.

As she continued walking through the crowded street, she picked up the fish as she was told to do and then started to walk back in the direction of the salon when she felt a large hand touch her shoulder. Jumping up in fright, she spun around to find herself facing a man's chest; she looked up and found the man to be very handsome. His face was chiseled with stubble and his semi-long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, and he wore a hat. The tall man gave a smile and the young girl couldn't help but blush as she looked at him.

"Oui, monsieur?"

"Ah, you dropped something." He lifted his other hand to show she had dropped a leather pouch. Seychelles's eyes widened; that had all of the money she had earned in it. As she curtsied and was about to take it from him, he lifted it high up into the air, "Do you know where the salon de Madame Papillon is?"

"Oui, monsieur, I am actually going there now. Would you like to follow?" She said pointing in the direction she was headed; the man nodded, giving her the leather pouch, and walked beside her. Seychelles noticed that he was quite taller than she, and although she didn't want to stare, she couldn't help herself. The young girl had never met such a clean looking man in her entire life, and one that was so handsome too. After realizing she had stared for too long, she quickly looked down and continued walking.

"Are you a visitor, monsieur?"

"Oui, I suppose you could say that." He said chuckling at her question; his voice was low and seductive. Seychelles nodded and they continued to walk in silence, until they reached the salon.

"Here we are." As Seychelles walked in she heard Madame Papillon call her name, "Seychelles? Is that you?"

"Oui, madame! C'est moi!"

"Can you bring the fish down to the kitchen, please?"

"Bien sûr, madame!" Seychelles curtsied at the man and quickly walked away out of embarrassment and relief. She felt the blood rush to her face as she felt the eyes of the man on her as she left to do as asked. She had never gotten the man's name, she realized as she was walking towards the kitchen. Shrugging, she then sighed realizing there was no point in asking since she would probably never see him again. As she approached the kitchen she saw Madame Papillon.

"Ah, madame! There is a man here today!"

Madame Papillon laughed, "Well, aren't there always?"

"Well yes, but this one is dressed very nicely, and he doesn't act anything like the pirates who come here!" The owner paused for a moment, and then looked at her, "Here, put the stuff in the kitchen and then come with me." Seychelles left the fish in the kitchen and followed her back into the main room of the salon, where the man had seated himself down. Madame Papillon turned to her quickly, "go to your room quickly."

"Mais, madame, pourquoi?"

"Just do as I say." She said briskly and Seychelles nodded and quickly went away hiding in the corner of the staircase, which led to her room.

"Why are you here?" Madame Papillon demanded of the man.

"Why can't I be here?" The man asked back in a nicer tone and chuckled.

"You're not welcome here. I don't want you near this place at all. You're the worst scum of all."

"Ah, you don't mean that." The man said while laughing, "Besides, I thought I would bring my men here for a night before we head back to the seas."

"Pirates like you aren't welcome."

"Pirates like me?"

"Oui."

"Well, what happened if I paid you triple the price the pirates you welcome pay you, eh?" Madame Papillon, stopped herself from talking for a moment and then answered.

"Only for tonight and then if you ever come here again I will report you."

"Ah, merci Madame."

"Seychelles!" screamed Madame Papillon.

"Oui, madame?"

"Come down here and give the man a bottle of rum."

"Oui madame." Seychelles hustled down the stairs, almost tripping over herself and then recovering went over to the bar, picked up the bottle of rum, a glass, and brought them both toward the seated man. "Voilà, monsieur." The man nodded at her and smiled watching her like a hawk, making the girl feel uncomfortable. As she moved away and welcomed the many men coming into the salon, she could still feel his gaze upon her.

Soon enough it was as busy as ever, and as she was busy receiving orders and serving customers she soon forgot about the handsome man. As she was serving one of the usual drunken pirates, the pirate groped her bottom and she felt her face redden and she slapped the man immediately and left. She should have been used to this happening, but she never was used to it. As the night was finally winding down, she sighed to herself and picked up a few of the empty bottles on some of the tables. She might as well start cleaning up now. Looking around for the owner of the salon, she saw that no one looked like they were ready to leave. As Seychelles was approaching the bar to put the glasses away, she heard a gunshot fired and she jumped up in fear. It was the handsome man who had fired the gun, and he was pointing it at a man. She heard the gun fire again, and the man fell down to the ground. The next thing she knew there was screaming and chaos inside the small salon.

Running to find Madame Papillon, she pushed through the wave of people running away. The screaming and pushing scared her as she quickly tried passing through the crowd. Bumping into something, she looked up to find she had hit the tall man, and realizing what she had done, she sprinted for her life. She was horrified; what if the man was crazy? Was he going to fire at her as well? Maybe these were the crazy pirates she had heard of? She tried running through the crowds of people, but she tripped, falling to the ground. The next thing she knew, everything had gone dark.

* * *

Well, long time no see, I suppose! I've decided to try giving writing another shot again. I won't be writing a sequel to Our Sadistic Love, but I thought this story would be a little interesting. Now, I tried rushing the introduction so I could get to where the real drama begins, so bear with me. Please review though! It would be nice to hear how the story's opening up so far. I'm literally just going with what's on my mind so again, please bear with me. Again, sorry if this story offends anyone as well.

Many thanks,

La Chatte de la Musique


	3. Chapitre 2

Yawning, Seychelles turned to her side and slowly opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in the salon. She looked at where she was lying down and realized she was in a bed, except not her bed; in fact she didn't even know where she was. Pushing herself up from her lying position, she stared at the room she was in; it was all wood, and across the room was a table cluttered with papers and books, and beside it was a window.

Getting up from the bed, which once she had taken a better look at it, realized it was absolutely stunning with it's canopy, she looked down at herself. Her clothes had been changed and she was wearing nothing except for a man's shirt; it came just above her knees. She shivered, it was colder than she had expected and she wanted to get back into the bed where she knew it would be warm and soft. Moving across the room bare footed, she went to towards the window, where she saw a bunch of men moving around working.

Confused and still tired, the girl slowly felt herself becoming queasy, but not to the point where she was going to vomit. She wanted to go out and see where she was but she didn't feel comfortable going out of the room with just a shirt on. She didn't understand anything at all; how did she get here? Why wasn't she still in the salon? Who had changed her clothes? All she remembered was that some pirate had shot another man and that she had tripped in all of the chaos and that was it.

She moved toward the bed again and sat down quietly, she could hear strange creaking sounds all around her and it sounded like she was near the sea or something of the sort, because she could hear the sound of the waves crashing. Curious, she looked at the desk and moved toward it again; maybe she could understand where she was from what was on the desk. As she regarded it, she found several colorful maps and a compass on the center of the desk, and around it several books and loose paper. Whoever lived in this room was clearly a tad unorganized. As she was about to touch one of the maps that were opened on the table, she heard the door open. Looking up, she found to her horror it was the handsome man who had caused all of the trouble in the salon. His clothes were just as clean and proper as before, and he looked nothing like a pirate, but Seychelles knew that wasn't the case at all. The tall man smiled at her, and Seychelles continued to stare without smiling; she was horrified and she could feel her heart pounding in fear of what would happen to her.

"I see _ma petite chatte_, has woken up. Did you sleep well?" He asked in his low and seductive voice, chuckling as he approached her. Seychelles looked around herself for something to defend herself with as she backed away, but saw nothing she could use. Gathering as much courage as she could, she tried to keep her voice from shaking, "Where am I?"

"Where are you? Well, you are in my quarters currently." He answered moving closer to her as she kept backing away. She felt herself hit the wall behind her and she knew she was trapped.

"Why am I here? I need to go back to the salon…" her heart was pounding even harder as she saw the man just inches before her now. He chuckled again, and touched her cheek softly with his hand; Seychelles closed her eyes in fear, "I'm afraid it's impossible to go back to the salon, ma chérie…"

Opening her eyes she stared at him in confusion, waiting for him to continue, "You see, we are currently about a day away from the port. It's impossible for us to go back now."

"What are you talking about?" She said underneath her breath, as she felt the man's hand move slowly down her arm and then found its place around her waist. "We're on land, aren't we?" She tried removing his hand but he had placed both around her now, and had closed the gap between their bodies; she could feel the warmth of his body moving to her's, and she felt her face become hot. He gave a loud laugh as the girl tried wriggling free from him, "Of course not, we're on the sea!" As she heard these words, her eyes widened; this couldn't be happening to her.

"No! It's not true!" She screamed at him and his eyes widened. Fighting to get out of his hands she ran toward the door and opened it, looking out at what was before her; she was on a boat, this _was _happening. All of the men on the boat stopped their work as they stared at the petite girl of twenty years, she could hear whistling and hollers from some of the men. Feeling two arms wrap around her waist again from behind, she felt a head touch her shoulder, "Now you've done it." The tall pirate sighed, "You've excited all of my men now…."

Frightened more by the men outside of the room she allowed him to grab her from behind and hold her close. She looked up to find him staring at the men with a serious face, "What are you staring at? Get back to work!" All of the men quickly started working again and she felt the man start to move backwards moving her along with him and once they were back in the room, he let go of her and closed the door again. Feeling her legs fail their purpose, she fell to the ground and felt tears start to swell up; she was petrified.

"Don't cry, ma petite chatte. I honestly don't bite, nor do my men once you get to know them." The man said kneeling to the ground, trying to wipe away the tears, but Seychelles jerked her head away before he could touch her; he sighed and stood up. "It doesn't look pretty on a girl to cry."

Continuing to look down she heard him move toward the door and then stop, "When you feel ready, your clothes are in the chest over there. Please come out on the deck when you feel ready, ma chérie." As Seychelles heard this she continued to stare at the ground until she heard the door close, and she knew he was gone.

* * *

Well, ta da! That was chapitre 3! What did you guys think! I'm sorry if this story is moving terribly but please bear with me as said before! I have a surprise in store for many of you who enjoyed _Our Sadistic Love_ in this story! No, it's not a one shot, but it's another main character who will be showing up eventually! Need a hint? I'll give you a name: Arthur Kirkland. :)

_Please review though! If I don't get many reviews, I usually assume the story is a no-go, and I drop it! _


	4. Chapitre 3

After a few hours, she forced herself to get up from the floor, her eyes hurt from all of the sobbing she had done, and she wanted to sleep again, but she was hungry and she knew very well she wasn't planning to die from hunger either, in fact she didn't want to die at all. Sighing, she moved toward the chest he had spoken about, and opened it. She had to make due with her situation, but she couldn't help but wonder why the man was so kind. It didn't make sense to her; all of the pirates she had met in the past were rude and disgusting, he seemed like quite the opposite.

Looking at what was before her, she wondered where her clothes were in this chest. She found several pretty dresses, but she wanted _her _dress. Had he thrown them away? Picking up a turquoise dress with a white corset, she sighed; this would have to do. Undressing quickly, she threw the dress on in a speed just as fast as she had removed her clothes, in fear that someone may come into the room while she was changing. She threw the shirt she had been wearing on top of the chest, and found her pair of shoes right beside it; she was thankful she at least still had her shoes.

Opening the door slowly, and peeking outside, she saw that the men were still working; they hadn't noticed her yet. As she fully opened the door and left the room, they soon did, and she could feel their gaze upon her. She looked around the deck for the man; she assumed he was the captain of the ship after he had commanded everyone to go back to work.

Turning around and looking above the room she had left, she found the man standing on the elevated deck, talking to another man. The young girl moved toward the staircase and then climbed it, trying to ignore all of the men's stares. As she approached the assumed captain and the man he was talking to, they both stopped talking and looked at her; the captain grinned.

"Ah, ma petite chatte, you've come out! How are you feeling, eh?" He asked as the other man left his side.

"Better, I suppose."

"Ça c'est bon." He smiled as he approached her, and she didn't back away. Seychelles knew very well that she was going to be trapped on this ship until they came to another port. She knew very well that she didn't trust him one bit, he was a pirate after all, but she would have to believe in him and try to trust him for now. The captain wrapped his hands around her waist again and chuckled, "Are you hungry?"

Seychelles nodded and the man released her and starting walking, "I will ask the chef to cook us some food."

Following, Seychelles found herself in the kitchen where a tall man was cooking. "Feliciano!"

"Yes, captain?"

"How is the food progressing?"

"It's almost done!"

"Wonderful, once it's done, bring the food to my quarters and then afterwards serve the men, alright?"

"Alright!" said the man, as Seychelles and the captain left, she could hear the man singing in Italian behind her.

As they moved back into the captain's quarters Seychelles sighed in relief, she had never had so many eyes on her in her entire life, and it felt incredibly uncomfortable. Turning around she looked at the man who was staring at her. Feeling the blood rush up to her face, she looked down, unsure of what to do as the man approached her again and touched her face.

"What is your name, ma chérie?"

Looking up, the young girl stared at the blonde man and answered quietly, "Seychelles."

"Ah, such a beautiful name!" He said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Merci, capt-"

"Non, non, non, s'il vous plait, call me Francis. Francis Bonnefoy."

"Oui, mons-, excuse me, er, Francis." She said hesitantly, unsure of how she felt speaking to a pirate on first name basis. The Frenchman smiled gently and patted her on the head, and moved towards his desk to take a seat. Seychelles regarded the man as he stared at all of the maps; she couldn't help but admit he was very handsome, and she was sure that if he hadn't been a pirate she would have gone head over heels for him, but that wasn't the situation. He didn't seem as terrible as she had thought, but he had shot a man, and she wasn't going to forget that memory.

"Monsieu-, um, Francis?"

"Oui, Seychelles?" He answered looking up at her smiling.

"Why did you bring me on this ship?"

"Ça? C'est mon secret." Francis looked back down at the map and continued working.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'il est mon secret."

Stupefied, Seychelles moved toward the bed and sat down, unsure of what to do now that she had asked and hadn't received an answer. She didn't feel threatened or scared of the man as much as she had thought she would have been either.

A few minutes passed as Seychelles twiddled her thumbs in silence, until she heard a knocking on the door. The Frenchman told the person to come in, and it was the chef carrying two dishes of food. The man was grinning from ear to ear at Seychelles and the girl couldn't help but smile back; he seemed very kind and friendly just by appearance as he placed the food on the table where Francis was working.

He turned to the Frenchman, "Whose the lucky lady, captain?"

Seychelles felt her face turn red in embarrassment, and the captain, seeing this laughed and leaned on one arm, "This is ma petite chatte, Seychelles."

"Hello, Seychelles! The name's Feliciano Vargas! If you ever need anything please feel free to ask!" Feliciano said cheerfully as he grabbed Seychelles's hand and kissed it. Blushing profusely, Seychelles thanked him and said he could do the same. As Feliciano left the room, Seychelles stared after him in awe as he left and closed the door after himself; was he really a pirate? She had always thought pirates were uncivilized but then she had just met Francis and Feliciano, and although they were pirates they acted completely like gentlemen; it didn't make sense to her at all.

Looking back at the blonde Frenchman, she realized he was inspecting her, "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Nothing… Pourquoi?"

Francis shrugged and then picked up both of the plates of food and brought them towards the bed where she was sitting, "Here, you should eat."

Taking the food, she started to eat slowly; it was surprisingly delicious.

"Is it good?"

The girl nodded at his question, and the man smiled in relief, and soon after began to eat along side her. He made idle conversation with her as they ate, asking about family and friends, and why she had been working at the salon, and she answered all of these much to her surprise; he was very easy to talk to. After dinner and as the night approached, Seychelles yawned; she wanted to sleep. She knew very well, she didn't want to sleep in the Frenchman's bed again, especially since there was the possibility he might be in the bed, but perhaps she could find another room to sleep in? Rising from her seat and approaching the captain of the ship who was sitting at the desk, she asked where she would be sleeping. The blonde man looked at her in half-shock, half-amusement,

"Well of course here," he pointed to the bed where she had been sitting, "Where else would you sleep?"

"Isn't there any other place I could sleep?"

"Not unless you wanted to sleep with the rest of the men. Sesel, I think it's best you sleep in this room chez moi."

Sesel? The young girl had never heard that nickname before; it sounded cute, but they barely knew each other to be using nicknames.

"Mais, where will you sleep?" She asked; it wasn't that she was concerned for the man, but more for herself. Pointing back at the bed again he said, "Je dormirai avec vous."

"Pardon?" Seychelles asked confused and feeling slightly anxious, "Dans le meme lit?"

"Bien sûr, ma chérie!" He chuckled looking at her and grinning, "Where else am I supposed to sleep? On the floor?"

"I can sleep on the floor…" She volunteered, and the Frenchman looked at her in shock and slight anger; his eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, "I have never had a woman sleep on the floor in my company, you will sleep on the bed."

Frightened a bit by the man she nodded and went back to the bed and sat down, twiddling her thumbs again. Francis looked at her and smiled, "You should get changed, ma petite chatte, you look exhausted."

She sighed, "I'm fine, I'll sleep in what I have on."

"You most certainly will not!" As Seychelles heard this, she grumbled to herself; he sounded like a semi-controlling person.

Without thinking she put her hands on her hips and retorted, "And if I don't? What are you going to do about it?"

Francis looked up from his work, and rose from his seat, moving towards her, "Si ma petite chatte ne veut pas changer, je la changera ses vêtements. Qu'est-ce que tu penses à ça?"_ [If my little cat doesn't want to change, I will change her clothes. What do you think of that?]_

Blushing again, she glared at the man half slightly in fear and in annoyance, "I will change myself. Could you leave when I change?"

"Of course not!" He chuckled, "I am captain of this ship and these are my quarters, you will change even if I am in the room."

Her face, which was still red, turned a darker shade of red; she had never changed in front of a man before. In fact, it made her feel very uncomfortable just thinking of the idea. Frowning, she moved away from the man and moved toward the chest where she had placed the shirt she had been wearing when she had woken up, and picked it up.

"Est-ce que vous voulez que je porte ce vêtement, _monsieur_?" Seychelles asked mockingly, and she could see that the man was getting irritated but was laughing at the same time. _[Is it that you would like that I wear this clothing, monsieur?]_

"Je veux que tu ne portes pas rien, mais je doute que tu veut ça." _[I would like that you wear nothing, but I doubt that you want that.]_

Seychelles frowned and turned around so the front of her body wouldn't show, she realized the man was going to watch her either way so she would have to attempt to hide as much as she could. Removing her clothes as fast as she could and then replacing them with the shirt, she sighed; this was just as painful as cleaning a wound she thought to herself. As she was turning around, she felt two hands wrap around her waist, and she gasped and then frowned; this man was no better than any other pirate when it came down to dealing with women. She could feel her heart beating rapidly as she felt the man's body pressed onto her own; only the shirt covering her small body. She tried turning around to stare at the man, but his grip was tight.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to wriggle free from his clutch feeling a part of herself becoming lustful just from his touch, she looked down as she felt the man move one of his hands up from her waist and touch one of her breasts. Embarrassed by not only the fact that he had touched her, but also because she had somewhat enjoyed it, she tried to turn around to slap the man, but he was much stronger than she was. As he let go of her, she scowled and glared at him; he laughed.

"That was uncalled for!"

He continued to laugh and then moved away back to his seat where he started to work again, "You may look somewhat young, but you certainly are a woman…"

Blushing at this, Seychelles glared yet again, but gave up, and then got into the bed laying down on the edge. She closed her eyes and then opened them again, realizing that the captain had blown out all of the lights in the room. Feeling a large amount of weight touch the bed she scooted closer to the edge of the bed, and she could hear the man laugh, "You're going to fall of this bed, you know?"

She soon felt a hand pull her closer to the middle of the bed, and her body tensed, as he didn't remove his hand. Trying to move away from him, he removed his hand from her body, and she scooted a little away so that he would not touch her. Soon after she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapitre! I have a couple of ideas of where I'm going to go with this story, but as of now, I'm still deciding which path to take for it, haha. Please continue to read and review this story!


	5. Chapitre 4

Opening her eyes, she found that there was light in the room, but as she looked at what was in front of her, her face turned red; there laying next to her was the captain with nothing on. His hand was wrapped around her waist holding her close to his body, and her face was right next to his bare chest. Embarrassed, she gasped and looked at the man who was still fast asleep; he looked so calm when he was sleeping. As she tried removing his hand so that she could get out of bed, his grip tightened, "Oh, ho, ho, does ma petite chatte want more?" He growled and then laughed, pulling her closer and climbing on top of her; the young girl could smell the alcohol in his breath, he appeared to be half- awake.

"C-captain, wake up! Si vous plait!" She hissed, feeling nervous and unsure of what to do. The captain opened his eyes and sighed scratching his head, removing his hand from her waist and then moving his body off of her own, "Ah, it's you…"

"Why are you naked?" She asked glaring at the man. She felt so embarrassed.

"It was hot in here and I never sleep with clothes on. It's not a big deal, ma chérie, besides, I didn't touch you in any way last night. If I had, you're shirt wouldn't have been on." He smirked and she blushed yet again. Quickly removing herself from the bed, she moved toward the chest and sat down on top of it. The Frenchman yawned and then removed the sheets, standing up. Seychelles, out of embarrassment, because she had never seeing a man before closed her eyes. The man laughed at her as she continued to shut her eyes, "P-put some clothes on!"

"Ah, pourquoi? You seemed fine with it last night. You were all over me, legs and all." He laughed even more as the girl felt her face turn red.

"Please, put some clothes on? I'm begging you…"

She heard the Frenchman sigh and then heard the sound of movement, "Alright, I have pants on, are you happy?"

"Oui." She replied sighing in relief, opening her eyes to find the man pouting, half-clothed.

"I'm still sleeping like that at night, I should hope you know." He said while putting on his shirt and coat, grinning, "I'll see you on the deck for breakfast with the men."

Seychelles nodded as he left. As she changed, she was grateful the captain hadn't continued his advances on her as much as she thought he would. Yes, he was handsome and very kind, but at the same time, he was a pirate nonetheless. As she left the captain's quarters she looked around trying to find where to go.

"Seychelles, over here!" A cheerful voice sang, as Seychelles looked up she found that it was the chef she had met the night before; she smiled.

"Hello, Feliciano!" As she approached him, he took her hand and walked her along, "Where are we going?"

"To eat with the rest of the crew, of course!"

"Ah, bien sûr!"

As they went into another room with a large table and chairs, she looked around to find that it was full except for two seats, one near the captain and the other on the other side of the table. As the blonde Frenchman saw her, he grinned and patted the spot next to him. Moving towards the seat, the young woman sat down and then looked at everyone; she was unsure of who anyone else was besides the captain of the ship and Feliciano. Looking around she saw a man who looked identical to Feliciano, except he looked more serious and appeared annoyed at the man next who him who kept smiling and laughing. Sitting next to her was a quiet man with jet-black hair that was cut short. As Seychelles looked at everyone, the captain of the ship spoke, "Everyone, I hope your food is finding you well. Please introduce yourselves to our newest crewmember, Seychelles." He smiled at her and she attempted to smile back. Feliciano smiled at her, "Well, you know me of course! Feliciano's the name! I'm the chef!"

The man beside her with black hair spoke, "My name is Kiku, and I'm a swordsman. It is a pleasure to meet you, miss Seychelles." He smiled at the girl and the coffee-colored girl couldn't help but blush. He looked so gentle and kind as well; nothing like a pirate.

The man identical to Feliciano looked at her without smiling, "The name's Lovino! I'm the watchdog for the ship." He then glared at the man next to him crossing his arms.

The man who appeared to be annoying Lovino smiled and laughed again and then looked at her, "The name's Antonio! I'm the doctor for this ship and I'm Lovi's best friend!" He leaned to Lovino and put an arm around his shoulder and Lovino punched the man, scowling. Antonio laughed and so did the rest of the crew.

Seychelles smiled; all of them seemed so friendly and she couldn't believe they were actually pirates. "It's nice to meet all of you." She replied and then started to eat quietly, watching the crewmembers speak to each other and laugh. It all seemed so odd to be on a pirate's ship. The crew didn't seem terrible and they appeared to be kind, but did that mean she could trust them? She sighed, and looked down.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" asked the captain. He was staring at her while drinking what appeared to be more alcohol.

"Huh? Rien. Il n'est pas d'importance." _[Nothing. It isn't important.]_

"Est-ce que tu es certain?" _[Are you certain?]_

"Oui, je répète, il n'est pas d'importance." The girl replied putting a smile on her face. The Frenchman looked at her perplexed but then looked away laughing and drinking more alcohol. Seychelles looked at the man in astonishment; it was morning and he was drinking already? Perhaps this was the way pirates coped, she wondered to herself. _[Yes, I repeat, it isn't important.]_

After breakfast the crew went back to their posts that the captain ordered of them, and Seychelles followed the captain around, unsure of what to do. After a while, Seychelles removed herself from the tall Frenchman's side and went back to his quarters. Sighing as she closed the door after herself, she moved toward the bed and sat down. Seychelles was unsure of why she was on the ship still, but she tried to put it on the back of her mind. It was clear to her that she wouldn't be receiving a reason for a while anyway.

As she was about to lie down on the bed she heard commotion outside of the room, getting up, she left the room to find that they were in the midst of a storm. As Seychelles looked around everyone was trying to keep the ship from falling apart. She felt the storm hit the ship yet again, and she felt her body hit the door to the captain's quarters, as the ship tilted far to one side. She yelped in pain, and as she looked up she saw Feliciano lose balance from where he was and looked like he was about to fall off the ship. Struggling to stand up, she finally managed to get herself to balance on the turbulent ship and she ran towards the man and grabbed his arm, jerking him toward where she was. The Italian looked at her in awe and smiled in acknowledgement, thanking her and quickly going back to what he was doing. Seychelles looked around the ship in horror as she heard the thunder and saw the lightning in the sky.

"Sesel, go back!" She heard a voice yell over the roar of the storm, as she was about to move closer to the center of the ship so she could figure out where she could help. Looking toward where she had heard the voice, she found that the captain was staring at her with anger while trying to steer the ship out of danger.

Seychelles, nodded, deciding she wouldn't fight with the captain when they were all in serious danger. She ran back into the room and paced back in forth in the room, stumbling every once in a while as the ship was in turbulence. Seychelles heart was pounding and she was scared; was everything going to be all right? The ship wasn't going to break was it? Continuing to pace, she felt the ship become less turbulent and could see the room becoming brighter from natural sunlight that was coming through the windows.

Rushing toward one of the windows she looked outside to find that the sea was clear now and that the sun was shining brightly; she sighed in relief, thank goodness she wasn't going to die yet. She stood there for a few minutes, regarding the sea that was so calm now. As she stared at the sea from the window she heard the door open and realized she had forgotten about the captain of the ship. She felt her heart pounding in fear as she remembered seeing the captain of the ship furious during the storm. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath; she was still facing away from the door and he couldn't see her face.

"Sesel, that was dangerous..." She heard the handsome blonde Frenchman begin as she slowly turned around. "You could have gotten hurt, or even worse you could have fallen off the ship, and no one could have saved you…" He was angry, and it was showing. His stance was rigid and on the defense still, his eyebrows were furrowed in anger. Looking down afraid to look him in the eye, Seychelles took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Captain…"

Francis approached her and was about to speak when there was a sudden knock on the door. "Captain, I need to speak with you!"

She looked at the Frenchman who sighed and scratched his head, "Very well. You may come in."

As she looked at who came in, she found that it was Feliciano. He seemed nervous as well just by looking at the captain, "Captain?"

"Oui, Feliciano? What is it?"

"Please don't scold miss Seychelles… She was actually very helpful during the storm."

"Why is that?" The Frenchman asked while staring in surprise at the Italian who had just spoken, and then at Seychelles who appeared just as surprised.

"She saved me, captain!" Feliciano said being serious but also sounding relieved and happy at the same time, which seemed very difficult in the situation the three were in.

"Saved you?" Francis asked in astonishment and shock, "How so?"

"You see, captain, I was trying to hoist the sails in the right direction, and I lost balance and almost fell off the ship. Seychelles grabbed me so I wouldn't fall." Feliciano said, smiling at Seychelles gently in sincerity and Seychelles smiled back in thanks.

"Sesel, is this true?"

"Oui, captain." She replied looking at the captain, feeling slightly anxious and scared to see his next reaction. Much to her shock, he smiled and gave a loud laugh, "Well, you're officially a member of the crew now, Sesel! You helped to protect one of your crewmembers!"

Seychelles confused, looked at Francis who was grinning from ear to ear and then Feliciano who was smiling; she wasn't getting iscreamed at? She smiled back still confused, and nodded her head trying to hide the fact that she was still slightly scared from the storm. As the night slowly crept upon the day, the crew ate dinner together and joked around. Seychelles looked at everyone; was she really one of them now? She looked at the captain who was still drinking and laughing loudly; he was very handsome as Seychelles inspected him yet again. His blonde hair was messy and his shirt was half unbuttoned showing half of his chest. As Seychelles was staring she realized he had turned and was watching her staring and he chuckled. As he leaned toward her he gently touched her hair, "Has ma petite chatte fallen for me already?"

Blushing profusely, the girl glared unsure of what to do, "Of course not! You're completely mistaken, captain!"

The rest of the crew looked at her and started to laugh and the captain pouted and then laughed as well, leaning back in his seat while picking up his drink, "Ah, what a pity!"

After sitting with the crew for dinner, she and the captain went back to the quarters and the man started to work again at the desk while Seychelles changed and lay down in the bed on the side she had lay down last time. She sighed, as handsome as the captain was she was sure he probably had plenty of women in his life. Blushing at the thought, she closed her eyes and held her face, trying to cool it. It wasn't that she wanted to be his woman, but she felt some respect for the man. He seemed like a great captain; he had the respect of his crew and he was serious when he needed to be apparently. Maybe he wasn't as terrible as she thought? Seychelles sighed while shifting on her side, why did it matter though she thought to herself as she slowly dozed off.

* * *

Well, that is the end of chapitre 4! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will be adding the next chapter soon... Please continue to read and review!


	6. Chapitre 5

Weeks had passed now and Seychelles had gotten used to being on the ship. She was slowly getting used to sleeping next to a naked man each night, waking up in his arms, legs stretched around his body. As embarrassed as she was she couldn't help but think she was slowly beginning to care for the man. Yes, he constantly teased her and groped her here and there, but he never advanced more than that. It all seemed like an act to her.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the man before her who was sleeping; his face looked so serene. Seychelles couldn't help but smile as she imagined devil's horns on his head. As she was smiling, the Frenchman opened his eyes, and grinned, "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon amie?" _[What's up, my friend?]_

"Rien." _[Nothing.]_

"Were you falling for me again?" He asked, pulling her closer to his body and then propping himself up with one hand.

"Not at all!" She responded flustered as she stared at the man's blue eyes, and didn't fight back as both of their bodies touched.

"Well, I'm not surprised," He sighed removing his hand from her body and then removing himself from the bed, "You are just a child..."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, how else is it that you couldn't fall for my charm?" He said, pouting at her and she wanted to laugh but held it in giving a stiff smile; this Frenchman was something else. After he changed and left, Seychelles removed herself from the bed and changed as well, she wasn't very hungry much to her surprise but she went to breakfast with the rest of the crew, and once that was over she began her cleaning duties. After staying on the boat for a week, the girl felt obligated to help around the boat and begging the captain for work that didn't involve being naked, was allowed to help in the kitchen sometimes and also cleaning the deck with the other crewmembers.

As Seychelles began mopping the deck she stopped and sighed, looking up to find the captain staring into the sea; she couldn't help but stare. Despite sleeping practically naked in the bed with the man, she barely knew him. She had found that he was the leader of all pirates and the top most wanted pirate out on the seas. What had given him that title though? He seemed caring and although he teased her, she couldn't help but feel like she was just a mere child to him.

Seychelles gave yet another sigh; it wasn't that she was in love with the man, she just had a lot of respect for him and his crew since she had been on board. She had slowly gotten to know Feliciano more and enjoyed his company as she helped him in the kitchen. They would talk about everything, and he was always there to make her laugh; he was the perfect friend. She had found that Lovino wasn't as mean as he seemed, despite his serious attitude and constant cursing. In fact, he was very kind as well in his own way, and the doctor, Antonio, was very sweet as well. Kiku was very gentle, but very quiet and sometimes Seychelles wasn't sure how to approach him, but she found ways to talk to him and he seemed to be one of the wisest of the crew. The crew also kept care of her as well, they would help her with chores when they had completed theirs, and they would even protect her from the captain's flirtatious jokes sometimes, sparing her from becoming red again.

She smiled to herself and then looked back down at the deck; it wasn't going to clean itself after all. As Seychelles started mopping the deck, she thought about the captain again. Why was the captain so nice to her? Yes, he was very flirtatious and seemed to have many women at his beck and call apparently. This she had seen once they had arrived at a foreign port to fix the ship from the storm. She was about to help the rest of the crew pick up things that they had needed when the captain had wrapped his hand around her waist and dragged her to the bar with him. As they had sat in the bar, several women came up to them and frowned at Francis, complaining that he had left them, and then glared at Seychelles asking who she was.

As Seychelles had tried to explain that she was just a crewmember, Francis immediately took over and said that they were lovers. Her face red, she had looked at the captain in astonishment and tried to deny it but the captain gave a look that said not to say a word and go with it, and Seychelles obeyed. She knew very well, that the captain had been trying to save himself from being killed, and had used her as a scapegoat, but still it annoyed her. She remembered having to run away from the bar and back to the ship with the captain as the angry heart broken women chased after them, and unable to run fast enough she had been picked up by the captain.

Remembering this memory, Seychelles gave yet another sigh; this captain was honestly too much. As she continued mopping, she heard footsteps move towards her and she looked up; it was Antonio.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? Nothing's wrong. Why?" Seychelles asked tilting her head, she was very confused.

"You've been sighing a lot lately… Is something on your mind? Are you not feeling well?" Antonio touched her forehead to feel her temperature.

"No, it's nothing…"

She felt the Spanish man ruffle her hair and she looked at the man who was smiling gently and she smiled back. "I'm fine, really, I was just thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

"Well, about the captain…" She replied looking toward where the captain was standing; he was busy looking at the sea still.

Antonio looked in the direction of the captain as well and then turned her attention back to her with knowing eyes and gave a sigh, "What about the captain?"

"Well, I don't know anything about him still. I talk to you, Feliciano, Lovino, and Kiku, and I know a lot about you guys, but the captain? Nothing, except his name basically and that he's the most wanted pirate out there and that he's a philanderer…"

"Seychelles, just be careful, okay? The captain's a man of a great deal of secrets, you should be cautious around him all right?"

She nodded, and let him continue to speak, "You know, he cares about you though…"

"Really? It doesn't seem like it all! He constantly teases me and treats me like a child…" She looked down and sighed again.

"It's true though, he does care. You know, he was different before you came aboard this ship. He's always been more private about his personal life, though."

"Ah… I see."

As Seychelles was about to ask more questions, Lovino called for Antonio, and Antonio sighed, "I think Lovi needs me, he might be hurt…"

Seychelles nodded, "Before you leave though can I ask one more question?"

Antonio nodded at the girl and Seychelles continued, "How can I help the captain then? Is there anything I can do?"

Antonio turned to the captain and then back to the coffee-colored girl, "I think that the best thing you could possibly do is just stay by his side, Seychelles."

"That's it?" She asked, perplexed because it was such an odd thing to do.

Antonio laughed at her reaction, "Honestly when you're late for breakfast or any of the meals, the captain gets pretty flustered and waits for you before he eats."

Seychelles, confused by this just sighed and smiled as Antonio left to attend to Lovino. As the girl continued to clean the deck, she couldn't help but wonder why the captain cared for her? She didn't think she was of that much use. Wondering about the captain's past, she decided to ask him about it later tonight. Maybe he would actually answer her questions this time. Usually he would evade her questions ever so smoothly and Seychelles would get annoyed.

As the day passed by and the stars covered the night sky, Seychelles sighed to herself as she went back to the captain's quarters for the night. Sitting on the bed instead of his desk was the Frenchman; he was drinking like usual. Moving toward the desk, she sat down in the chair and stared at the captain who was looking at her; his blue eyes were so clear they pierced her.

"Captain?"

"Oui, Sesel?"

"Why are you the leader of all pirates?" She asked unsure of how he would answer her. He laughed at her question and then spoke, "You certainly know how to entertain me, Sesel." Taking another gulp of his drink, he looked at her, "Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering. It's been in the back of my mind for sometime…"

"Well," Francis looked up and appeared to be thinking and then laughed, "I have done a lot… But I can't tell you."

"Eh?" Seychelles was shocked, she was sure he was going to answer this time, "Pourquoi pas?" _[Why not?]_

"Only pirates can know this secret that's why I can't tell you."

"But I am part of the crew, so technically I am a pirate. " She said trying to justify him telling her why, "Besides is it that big of a deal?"

Francis grinned and then beckoned her to come near him, "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Really?" As Seychelles approached him, he told her to come closer until she bending down near the bed so that his lips were right next to her ear; he whispered, "I can only tell you if you lay down next to me naked."

Seychelles, with her face turning a darker shade then usual quickly stood up straight and glared, "You're teasing me again, captain! How unfair!"

The man started to laugh loudly and Seychelles sighed crossing her arms in front of her chest. As his laughter slowly started to cease he spoke again, "What's the point in telling you, ma petite chatte? Are you planning to take over my spot as leader of all pirates?"

"Non! I was just curious! That's all…" She looked down at the Frenchman who was staring into her dark brown eyes; they were still close to each other. Seychelles hesitated, "Captain, you have so many women who love you just at one port, and I'm assuming you probably have more at other ports…."

The Frenchman looked shocked at what she was saying, "Oui… What about it?"

"Nothing. It's just that…" Seychelles hesitated again trying to find the right wording for what she was about to say, "Aren't you ever lonely?"

Francis's face turned serious, "Why are you asking me this?"

Flustered, Seychelles looked down and tried answering, "I remembered when we were at the last port, and the women there said you were a lonely man…"

"They said that?" He asked, astonished, his eyes seemed to show a hint of sadness and Seychelles nodded.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything, I was just concerned…."

"Why?" He asked, "Are you in love with me?"

Seychelles blushed again, "No! It's not like that!"

"Then? What?"

"It's just that you're very important for this ship and the crew, and we don't want to lose you." She answered looking down still.

"Look at me." He answered, his voice stern and commanding, Seychelles looked up to find his face just as serious as his voice. She felt her heartbeat starting to increase. Suddenly she felt herself being thrown on the bed and the Frenchman on top of her. His face was serious, "It's wrong for a man to ignore a woman's advances…"

"Eh? What are you talking about? Get off of me!" She exclaimed; she was frozen in fear.

"Don't play coy… You've given me hints this whole time." He placed his lips on her throat, and Seychelles could feel her heart pounding now, her breath was getting thinner and thinner, "Do you want me to make you a woman? I can easily do so, you don't need to fool around and flirt with me. Just say you want me."

"That's not what I want at all!" Seychelles screamed and tried wriggling free and unable to get him off, without thinking she slapped his face. Her eyes widened as she felt her hand stinging and saw his face turn red where she had slapped him; what had she done? The man removed himself from on top of her and started to laugh again, "Even a girl reacts like a woman…" The Frenchman touched his face, "That had a sting…" He left the bed and sat down in his chair and stared at his maps again that were on the desk before him, "You should be grateful I'm not interested in children."

Getting up from the bed, she stared at the man as she felt her chest start to tighten and could feel her eyes starting to water, "Excuse me?"

"Sesel," He said not looking up from his desk, "I'm sure you are curious, but remember, curiosity killed the cat."

Seychelles turned away from Francis, as she felt the tears leave her eyes; her hand was still burning from when she had hit the captain. Running out of the room and slamming the door after herself, she started walking toward the stairs to the lower part of the deck. She could sit there and cry she thought to herself as the tears started coming down her face.

* * *

Awww... Poor Seychelles! What do you guys think? Things should be getting interesting from here! Please continue to read and review! _Merci!_


	7. Chapitre 6

As she sat down on the side of the stairs, she started sobbing quietly to herself, covering her face by sobbing into her knees and crossing her arms around them. She heard footsteps approaching her and quickly she tried to wipe her tears away. The man went passed her and then turned around to look at her; it was Lovino.

"What's wrong? You're face looks terrible."

Seychelles unsure of what to say just stayed quiet. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's nothing."

Lovino sighed and then stared up at the stairs above them, sighing, he stared back at her and took out a handkerchief, "You have a runny nose. Take this."

Taking the handkerchief. The girl wiped her eyes and then her nose, "Thanks, Lovino."

The Italian nodded and then looked around them; no one else was around, "Do you have some time right now?"

Seychelles nodded and the Italian took her hand leading her to the kitchen, which was below the deck and the captain's quarters. Right before her was a bunch of potatoes. "Help me peel them."

"Isn't this what Feliciano does though?"

"I figured I'd help him out a bit. So I'm here, now help." He said grabbing two stools for them to sit on. As Seychelles sat down and picked up a potato, she was handed a knife, and started peeling slowly; she had never peeled a potato with a knife before. There was silence between the two as they peeled until Lovino broke the silence, "Did you have a fight with the Captain or something?"

Seychelles felt her heart ache as she heard the question, "I wouldn't really call it an argument. He was just teasing me again."

She looked up at Lovino who was staring at her sympathetically, "Do you think Captain Francis is a heartless man?"

"Not really, but I think he is a womanizer. After stopping at that one port, I've realized he seems like a philanderer…" Seychelles paused and looked down attempting to peel the potato without cutting herself, "I mean, when I think about it, it feels like there are going to be woman problems at every port we dock at."

"The captain isn't sleeping around just because he enjoys it, you know."

Seychelles looked up, confused as the Italian continued, "Captain Francis only gets involved with women who are in unfortunate circumstances. Like women who have lost their parents, or women who have to raise a family because the father of their children ran off. When the captain goes to these ports he gives these women coins and jewels to help them."

Shocked from hearing this Seychelles paused from her peeling; was he really such a kind man? He always just appeared to sleeping around. She then sighed; she didn't fit into that category at all. Embarrassed that she had just thought of that she shook her head trying to shake the thought away.

"What's wrong?" Lovino asked, looking at her and then back down at the potato he was peeling.

"Nothing. Hey, Lovino?"

"Yes?"

"What does the leader of all pirates do?"

Lovino paused and then appeared to be thinking, "The leader of all pirates is kind of like the guardian of the ocean."

"How so?"

"You know the navy?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"Well, pirates and the navy have had a conflict for a while now. You've realized there are different kinds of pirates right?"

Seychelles nodded, this crew of pirates were very different than the one's she had met in the salon back home.

"Having a captain like ours as leader, who is strong, brave, and chivalrous keeps the other pirates from doing whatever they wish."

"Ah… Okay." Nodding at this thought, the girl sighed; the captain was chivalrous she supposed, he always helped those in need.

"Having a leader of pirates helps keep conflict away between pirates and the navy as well."

"That seems like such a burdensome and serious job though!" She blurted out, and Lovino shrugged, "Well, he's done well."

Seychelles nodded and then sighed again as she remembered what had happened between she and the captain; none of this had solved anything.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. It's just that the captain always treats me like a child. I'm tired of it."

Lovino stared at the girl and then sighed, "Well, from what I've seen, you are special to the captain…"

"How so?"

"He's never allowed a female in his quarters. He's allowed women to see the ship while it's on the dock but when they ask to see his quarters he always says no. So for you to be staying in his quarters says something."

Seychelles nodded, "I guess so…"

"I don't think the captain's treating you lightly either, so don't think too much about it."

Nodding again, Lovino sighed at the girl and then placed the potato he had just finished peeling in the pile that was done. He stood up and appeared to be leaving; Seychelles was shocked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm done with my amount of peeling."

"Eh? So I have to finish the rest by myself?" She was appalled as the Italian nodded.

"I listened to you and gave you information, okay? You owe me, so just finish peeling."

Seychelles sighed and then pouted, "Fine. I hope you know you're really mean though."

The Italian chuckled, "I know. Now start peeling. I'll see you tomorrow." As he left, Seychelles sighed and started peeling the potatoes.

Was she really special to him? She felt like he treated her like a child or even like a daughter but no father she knew would touch their daughter in the way he touched her. She sighed continuing to peel the potatoes, it was tempting to just leave the potatoes and go to bed, but she felt obligated to finish since Lovino had helped her with her problem.

After what felt like two hours of constant peeling, Seychelles finally finished and put the last potato down; she was exhausted and tired. As she stood up, she heard the sound of something moving. Looking around the girl saw nothing, "Lovino is that you?"

She continued to hear the sound, but no actual speaking response. Listening carefully she found that the noise was coming from the pantry. Was it a person who had come on board the ship secretly? Picking up a bigger knife, the girl mustered up the courage to open the pantry door. Inside, she found two large rats scurrying across the floor. Shrieking as she saw them leave the pantry and enter the kitchen where she was, she jumped on one of the stools in fear that they would come near her. She could hear them squeaking and they scared her. Seychelles quickly jumped down from the stool and opened the door to leave the kitchen. Thankfully the rats didn't follow her and she closed the door after herself just as fast as she had opened it. Her heart was pounding and she could feel the adrenaline rushing to her brain.

Running up the stairs she found herself on the deck; it was pitch black outside besides for the stars in the sky. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down; should she wake Lovino up and tell him about the rats? Perhaps she shouldn't she thought and looked down to find that she still had the large kitchen knife in her right hand. As she was about to go down the stairs to put the knife back despite her fear of rats, she heard her name being called; it was the captain. She turned around to find him staring at her wide-eyed as he quickly approached her; she could smell the alcohol on him and she wanted to quickly turn the other way and run.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed, horrified.

"I'm going back downstairs. Why?"

"Don't do it. Don't kill yourself…"

Seychelles looked at the man confused at what he was saying and then realized what he was looking at, "Captain, you're mis-"

"I'm sorry." He continued; his face was flustered and Seychelles wondered if the man had been drinking more than usual.

"For what?"

"For treating you like a child… I won't tease you anymore, okay? So please put the knife down. Please don't hurt yourself!"

"Captain, please," Seychelles sighed exasperated and tired, "you're really misunderstanding the situation!"

"No, I'm not! You're doing this because of your feelings for me, right?"

"Captain, please stop. Just list-"

"I'm sorry, I should have taken your feelings more seriously! I promise you, I'll give up women from my life except for you! I'll even give up alcohol!"

"Captain!" She screamed, frustrated at the man more than anything else for not listening, "You're really misunderstanding the situation! I ran up here with a knife because there are rats downstairs in the kitchen and I thought it was someone who had snuck on board the ship!"

"Eh?" Francis paused confused and then covered half his face with his hand in embarrassment, "Rats, you say? Here, at least put the knife down. I don't feel comfortable with you holding it."

Seychelles nodded at the man, placing the knife down, he sighed in relief and then started to laugh, "Why am I not surprised you're scared of rats!"

Putting her hands on her hips, she frowned at the man, "Well I thought someone had snuck on board, as I said before!"

"Well, thankfully what snuck on board was just rats so you needn't worry. Thank you for being brave, Sesel, but honestly," he sucked in a deep breath of air and then exhaled, "call one of us next time that happens… All right?"

Seychelles nodded. The tall blonde Frenchman picked up the knife from the floor and then went downstairs to put the knife away. Seychelles heard the man come back up the stairs and then turned to find him close to her, he had put his hand around her waist, and was moving them toward his quarters again; it felt like the time was later than midnight, and she was exhausted. She chuckled as they went inside the room, "So, are you really going to give up women and alcohol?"

Francis's eyes widened in shock, "I only said that because I thought you were trying to kill yourself, if I had known it was just a rat problem, I wouldn't have said that!"

"It's not my fault that you said that without listening to what I had to say. So, are you going to give them up?"

Frustrated and trying to find a way around his promise, he sighed defeated by his own words, and the girl grinned. He frowned and looked at her, "Can I at least drink still?"

Seychelles sighed, feeling bad for him, "I suppose so."

Grinning from ear to ear, the Frenchman smiled and then sat down at the desk again picking up a glass and filling it up again to drink. Seychelles sighed, deciding it was best that she just go to sleep, and went to the chest to pick up her nightshirt and changed. As she climbed into the bed she looked up to find the captain staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… Why?"

"You're staring again…" She said propping herself up with one arm to look at him. He sighed and stood up from the desk and started to undress, and Seychelles closed her eyes and turned the opposite direction so she wouldn't see anything. She felt the man climb into the bed next to her and heard and felt the movement of the sheets as they went back over both of them. Seychelles shivered as she felt the cool wave of air hit her body from the sheets being removed and then placed back on.

Feeling a hand pull her closer to the middle of the bed, she sighed and turned around to face the chest of the Frenchman. She felt the man move his hand from her back to her waist and then to her thigh, and grabbing her thigh, he pulled it closer to him so that one of her legs was on top of his. Seychelles was shocked since he never did this to her, in fact the only reason her legs were usually on top of his was because she would move into that position in her sleep. Looking up at the man, she saw him smile gently at her, "Go to sleep, Sesel… Everything will be alright."

Seychelles closed her eyes as she was told, and slowly dozed off.

* * *

Well, sorry it has taken so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Please continue to read!


	8. Chapitre 7

The next few weeks were odd for Seychelles as she stayed with the captain. She felt as though they had become less intimate in the way that they slept beside each other, and although he still teased her, it wasn't as often. He still teased her, but she felt as though something between them had changed. She couldn't tell if she had done something wrong, but she didn't bother to ask, feeling somewhat disheartened.

Thankfully for the crew they were arriving at a port to pick up more supplies and fix up the ship. Seychelles was grateful, thinking she would be able to walk on land and explore the new town. As she was about to go and pick up supplies with Feliciano, she heard the captain call her name, asking her to come with him like the last time. Nodding her head she followed him into what looked like a salon.

As Francis and Seychelles entered the salon, many females started to surround Francis again like before, except unlike before, they pushed Seychelles away from the Frenchman by crowding around him. Seychelles didn't mind, it meant he couldn't use her as an excuse, but at the same time she felt a bit of her heart pain as she watched from afar. The tall blonde Frenchman was laughing while drinking, flirting with the women that surrounded him. Seychelles, deciding she wasn't just going to stand there doing nothing, decided she was going to get a drink for herself. She had never drunk alcohol before, but she figured it couldn't be too bad after seeing Francis and many others drink alcohol day and night. After receiving the drink from the bartender, she started to gulp it down; it burned her throat and chest. At least it sort of helped stop the pain in her chest she thought, despite it tasting horrible. Perhaps she could get used to the taste. Drinking the alcohol like water she quickly finished it and asked for seconds, and soon after thirds, ignoring the fact that she was getting semi-dizzy.

Receiving the drink, she slowly drank her third drink, staring around the salon; Francis was still near the crowd of women flirting. Much to Seychelles surprise she felt upset; why? She turned away feeling a part of herself becoming lustful and hot. As she turned around she saw a couple of men enter the salon and then sit down at one of the tables. Seychelles, with her mind getting clouded, inspected what appeared to be the leader of the men. He was very handsome, as tall as Francis it seemed, and with short blonde hair, the only thing that bothered her was the fact that the man had very thick eyebrows. Looking back toward the Frenchman who seemed pre-occupied and then back at the thick-eyebrow man, she staggered off of her seat and tried to saunter over to the man. The man turned seeing her stagger over in his direction and then smiled, "Well, hello lovely."

Without thinking the girl sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around the man's neck, "Hello."

The man appeared shocked but seemed to allow Seychelles to sit on top of him; he looked entertained. Seychelles grinned and stared at him; he had gorgeous green eyes. "You're very handsome. I'm goin' to kiss you."

The man laughed at her and was about to speak when Seychelles put her lips on his. As she did so she closed her eyes, but as she was about to remove herself from him because he wasn't kissing her back and she had lost interest and wanted to drink more, she felt a hand press against her back holding her close to the man, and a tongue entered her mouth. Feeling the tongue poke at her own, she moved hers into the man's mouth as well. She was feeling breathless now and was feeling even more dizzy, but even more lustful than before.

Suddenly feeling herself being jerked away from the man by the shoulder, she yelped in pain and then turned around to find that it was the Frenchman. His face was furious, more so than she had ever seen. Looking up, she wrapped her arms around Francis as she had done to the other man, and then smiled, "Well, hello lovely. H-he called me lovely, c-captain."

Francis frowned staring at her, "You're drunk aren't you?"

"W-w-what are yer talking abour? I'm not! Only had two drunks. 'Zats nothin'!" Turning around back to the other man she grinned and then turned back to the captain, "Now, excuse meh, I'm a little busy righ' now." As she was about to move back to the man's lap, she felt two strong arms pick her up, and the next thing she knew was she was looking at everything behind the Frenchman. "Oh, c'mon Captain, le' me go!"

"Yes, Captain, let her go." Said the voice of the other man; he had a British accent.

"Long time no see, Arthur." Francis's voice was very serious and sounded angry.

"I couldn't agree more, Francis. Who's that girl you have on your back? She's quite the charmer." He chuckled.

"None of your business."

"'Ze name's Seychelles!" Seychelles screamed hearing the conversation. The Frenchman shifted her body on his shoulder, and Seychelles yelped as it hurt her, "Hey, what's 'ze big idear?"

"Au revoir, Arthur, I wish I could say we should meet again, but to say that would be a lie." Seychelles felt the Frenchman move and turn around making the girl face the Englishman; she smiled and winked, "Au revoir, mon ami!"

The Englishman laughed and stared at her as the Frenchman quickly carried her out of the salon and started to run toward the ship where the rest of the crew was. As he ran onto the ship he told the crew that they were to depart immediately; they had gotten all of the items they needed. Seychelles still feeling dizzy and very sexual was groaning as she felt semi-nauseous. Looking down, she started drawing circles on the Frenchman's back. "Le' meh go, Francis!" She growled trying to wriggle free from his clutch; it was impossible. The captain, sighing, moved towards his quarters and closed the door after himself. He threw the girl on the bed; his face was furious, "What were you doing?"

Without thinking, Seychelles started to stumble towards the man on the bed, ignoring his tone of voice, "yeh know, yer kind of sexy when yer angry."

The man, frustrated, ignored the comment and repeated himself as the girl wrapped her arms around the man's neck and started kissing his neck; she had wrapped her legs around his waist now. The man sighed, "It is hopeless talking to you in this state."

Removing the girl from his body and placing her on the bed, he moved toward his desk and sat down. Seychelles, suddenly feeling hot, started to strip in front of the man. Climbing into the bed naked she felt tired, "Oi, Captain, aren't yer goin' ter join meh?"

"No, Sesel, I won't. You're drunk." The Frenchman didn't look up from the desk, and Seychelles pouted. "Why not? I'm na good enough 'eh?"

She heard the man mutter something and then stand. He moved toward the door and locked it, and then back toward the desk where he sat down and continued to do his work, "Go to sleep, Seychelles."

Frowning at the man, she plopped her head onto the pillow; she felt dizzy and nauseated, "Yer no fun, captain…."

Soon after the girl fell asleep.

* * *

So, thus the end of chapitre 7! Things should become very interesting from here on out I hope. And as always, sorry it has taken a while to update, I have been very busy as of lately. Please continue to read and review!


End file.
